


King Sized

by YumKiwiDelicious



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steve's a horrible bed buddy, totally gone billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumKiwiDelicious/pseuds/YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: When they finally moved into their own apartment it was immediately apparent that Billy’s crappy full sized bed wouldn’t work.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	King Sized

When they finally moved into their own apartment it was immediately apparent that Billy’s crappy full sized bed wouldn’t work. It had always worked for Billy and Max, on the nights when she would crawl in hiding from their parents' raised voices, but Billy and a sleeping Steve needed space. The difference was partly because Maxine was small compared to an average sized man like Steve, and partly because a sleeping Steve took up more space than an average sized man needed.

Billy had figured out long before the move that a sleeping Steve took up the space of three Max’s. Which was to say, one average man plus a tween girl. A sleeping Steve took up the space of a 6’8-7’2 beginner’s surfboard. He slept like a snoring starfish and was as likely to throw out a fist or a foot towards an unsuspecting soft spot as a Demogorgon.

Steve also ran as hot as the Camaro’s engine in summer. Before they got the king, they had to sleep pressed against each other and sometimes Billy woke in the night damp all over and would need to kick the sheets off in the dead of January. And when he pulled away from the source of the heat, he felt the sensation of sticky skin peeling off his own like duct tape. It was disgusting.

But, fuck, Billy didn't want anyone else in his bed. 

The king sized bed was a shit ton more money than Billy typically liked to spend on anything, but Steve had insisted he cover the whole thing. It had chafed at Billy’s nerves, especially since he technically had a perfectly functioning bed. Except that it wasn't perfect. He and his boyfriend couldn't fit in it.

So Billy let Steve pay the money, and they broke two picture frames, damn near killed Max, and gave Hopper a hernia getting the fucking thing up the narrow turn in the stairs to their apartment. It fit in their bedroom, but significantly swallowed up the walking space between the bed and the dresser. Once the frame, box spring and mattress were in place, a cussing Max hopped in a breathless Hopper’s car, and Billy leaned in the bedroom door and nursed scraped knuckles as Steve spread newly purchased king sized sheets over the acres of space they now had.

Steve had a smile Billy couldn't look away from; so wide and bright. Billy had never really had anything truly decent to call his own before so this bed was now probably the nicest thing he had ever had. And even though Steve paid for it, he knew the slighter man would insist Billy consider it just as much his as it was Steve’s. 

Billy wanted to keep sharing nice things with Steve.

As Steve worked, he kept kneeling over the bed to tuck in the corners of the sheets and the position put one of his best assets on full display. Billy soon forgot his scraped knuckles and remembered that the apartment was all theirs for now. The kids would be around to loiter soon enough like they usually did and he didn’t want to waste that time. He peeled his tank top off, the soft sound of it being tossed into the hamper causing Steve to turn around.

“Like your bed, babe?” Billy asked as he drew into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Love our bed, babe,” Steve intoned and with the door closed and the apartment empty he let the softness into his voice and eyes. Billy caught Steve at the waist and pulled him in for the softest kiss in Indiana.

Steve put his arms up around Billy’s neck, holding the back of his head, deepening the kiss into something wilder and harder at the edges. Billy scooped Steve’s body fully against his own. All Billy had to do was turn and bend his knees and they tilted and crashed to the new mattress with Steve on top.

Billy figured he could take on the whole damn world whenever Steve was on top.

Their mouths fit together over and over, lips getting swollen and tongues getting stale. Hands roamed and clothes came away. The new, heavy wood bed frame was sturdier than the ancient, metal tube frame it had replaced. This one didn't knock the wall, and while a part of Billy was grateful for that because they did have neighbors now, another part of him instantly missed the way that old bed, their first bed, had counted out their love for them.

Billy came and Steve followed as he always did. Steve dropped his forehead to Billy’s shoulder, slack jawed and panting hot breath against Billy's skin. Billy nosed at sweaty curls lying over perfectly formed ears and just knew that something in him was made for this. Made to fit together right here, with those curls over these ears this close to his face, for the rest of his life. Away from Neil and judgement and eyes and memories.

The rest of his life with Steve on top.

When they separated and got to  _ actually separate _ . Christ, the space in the bed was unbelievable. Billy was sure he could turn in any direction and not hang much off the edges. He stretched out, enjoying cool air on his overwrought skin while Steve did the same beside him, star fishing and not poking Billy in the ribs as he went about it.

“Fuck,” Steve huffed, “This bed is magical."

Billy was at a point in his life where he was quite sure that beds were like islands and nothing came to them that wasn’t brought to them. He kept it to himself though; even a man in love could sound like a little bitch talking about beds being islands. He had all this new space, but he yanked his sticky hot boyfriend back into his arms for now anyway. More kissing was the thing to do when Steve was this happy.

Sleeping that night was cozy, but not too cozy. Spacious, but not lonely. When winter came back around, it was warm, but not an oven. Billy could wake in the night cool and comfortable enough to slide against Steve’s back. He liked that he could wake up and reach now instead of having to wake up and escape. He’d spent far too much of his life trying to escape.

Steve got the left side, and Billy got the right and it was their bed in their room in their apartment. It was only an inkling at first, but eventually Billy would come to understand that this bed was more their home than any four walls, any house, and any town could ever be.


End file.
